A mobile device may be programmed remotely. Information such as the phone number, logos to be displayed, subscriber identity module (SIM) personalization, rules of network use, roaming rules, and the like are downloaded to the mobile device. When information, such as the information described previously, for example, needs to be updated in the mobile device, the updates are typically downloaded to the mobile device through the use of over the air (OTA) programming.